


Rebellion and War? Not Today

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Harry learns to handle a sword and then arrives to a raid against a Goblin home in Hogsmeade.





	Rebellion and War? Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Crow - History in the Making](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508528) by Robst. 

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was feeling very good.

He had, once again, spent some time in Elenia on a world much different from Earth. He had arrived to prevent the assassination of Queen Ehlana by a leftover follower of Primate Annias.

He was rewarded with a the title of Baron, even if any lands attached to said title were kept within the control of the Elenic throne (by his own request). He knew that he wouldn't be in a position to manage such lands. He also, personally, disagreed with the idea of having serfs. He did, by his authority, ensure that the serfs within the barony attached to the title were well taken care of.

Sparhawk, husband of the queen and leader of the Pandion Order, was intrigued by some of the rules that Harry had put into place. The idea of giving serfs accused of crimes legal representation within a tribunal was almost revolutionary. That he then extended the process to those accused of banditry was unheard of. And then when he insisted that a drunkard son of a nobleman was tried and punished for raping a serf's daughter, it almost caused a battle. Harry, however, was insistent.

Sparhawk, personally, was upset only in that he wasn't allowed to ask his Pandions to punish the fool directly. He was mollified somewhat when he was asked to provide the tribunal with a knight to perform the lashes assigned. Harry had a very dim view of rape and the queen backed his position.

Sparhawk had learned that Harry had only a passing familiarity with the sword – which offended the knight's sensibilities. Therefore, he took it upon himself to teach the traveling mage the finer parts of swordplay. Harry had protested vehemently at first, until little Danae had expressed enthusiasm for the idea. Knowing who she really was, Harry resigned himself to it.

After a while, though, Harry found that the exercise did him good. He was a fast learner and his almost preternatural reflexes served him in good stead. And it was excellent training. Among the different Orders of the Church, the Pandions were the best swordsmen; and among the Pandions, Sparkhawk was supreme. His sword training was pronounced complete when he fought Sparkawk to a draw. He was then trained to maintain his swordplay and cast with his wand simultaneously. Danae (Aphrael) got one of her cousin Gods of Styricum to help provide the magic for his training. She only owed her cousin a favor, a minor one. The Cousin agreed to it after Aphrael kissed him into submission.

Aphrael wasn't known for negotiating fairly.

When Harry started feeling the pull to move on, he had arranged insurance that his reforms would be maintained and he was sent of with the love and respect of those that lived within his lands.

He was almost unsurprised to find himself in immediate need of the skills he had just learned.

* * *

Sulien "Bloody" Binns grinned as he and his followers approached the Hogsmeade home of one of the more prominent goblin families. He, like many other purebloods, detested the creatures and he would see their filth removed from the presence of those of more worthy blood.

They had already cleansed another home closer to the edge of town, and it had been glorious. The young goblin couple had put up some small fight but were no match for such virile and powerful purebloods such as themselves.

He was almost sexually excited for the bloodshed that was about to come. He was pulled, however, out of his sick imaginings by the appearance of a blue light directly in front of the house they were approaching.

* * *

Bloodknife was enjoying the visit to his uncle's home. He was a Gringotts guard and fairly new. His uncle was an elder within the Hogsmeade Council and lived with his wife and two children.

He had just taken his young cousin onto his lap to tell her a story when they a blue flash from outside. He immediately called out to his uncle and the two grabbed their swords and rushed outside to see what had happened.

* * *

Harry saw the slovenly and drunk wizards approaching. He recognized sociopaths when he saw them. That the swords that were being carried by some of them were already bloodied and the feel of dark magic emanating from them, as though they had already cast unforgivable magic, told him that these were up to no good.

"Stop there. Why are you attacking this place?" he called out.

The wizards had stopped upon his arrival. The one in the lead called out, "Get out of our way. We are cleaning the filth from polluting us and we won't take kindly to someone getting in our way. We've already cleaned some of the filth – now it's time for the rest."

Harry cocked his head. "Filth? What filth do you speak of?" He then noticed the two goblins who had swords drawn. He looked over at them and asked, "Who lives here?"

The older one replied with a snarl, "I do, with my mate and children. I will not allow these to attack my family."

Harry nodded and looked back at the now enraged wizards. "Well, the only filth I see here … is you. If I were you, I'd just walk away."

One of the ones carrying a wand snarled out, "We're not going to be stopped by some blood traitor and filthy creatures. There are only three of them – and five of us." He looked at his leader, waiting for his agreement.

Before the one in the lead could answer, Harry interrupted. "If you take one more step, attack with your swords, or cast a spell – I will make you regret it."

The leader snarled with a vicious smile. "You don't have a sword. I think I'll show you why I'm called 'Bloody Binns'." He looked at the one who had spoken. "Counter any magic he casts."

Harry smirked. "No sword?" He raised his hand and prayed, within his own mind, for this work in this world as it did in so many others. He was satisfied when the comfortable weight filled his hand. "I think the sword of my forebear will taste blood for the first time in many years."

One of the wizards watching gasped, as did the goblins. Bloody Binns snarled out to his man, "What?"

The wizard who had gasped sounded newly afraid. "That's Gryffindor's sword. It's legendary."

Binns' face took on a look of avarice. "A nice prize for our work tonight." He then moved forward, sword at the ready.

The five wizards' confidence took a severe downturn when they watched Harry _move_. The two swordsmen, not particularly trained to work together, got in each other's way as they both tried to attack. The three who were using wands started casting spells, but Harry used his off hand to cast shields. Luckily, none of the curses were unforgivables (likely in case they hit their own leader and his second).

* * *

Bloodknife and his uncle watched in amazement as the strangely dressed wizard defended the home of a goblin with both sword and wand. Neither had expected, upon seeing wizards approaching, such defence from another wizard. Wizards were notorious for their unconcern regarding attacks against goblins.

That one protected them now, wielding a famously goblin-forged sword, was both awe-inspiring and humbling at once.

Sharpknife looked at his nephew. "Call for some of your brethren, in case the wizard is overcome. I'll keep watch with my sword."

Bloodknife nodded sharply and used his portkey. Within two minutes, he returned with a squad of warriors. The need for battle, however, had been abrogated.

The five wizards who were attacking the home were lying about in various stages of repair. Some were bloodied. All were unconscious. The wizard who had defended Sharpknife's home completed the action by casting spells which bound the five wizards with rope.

He then turned to the elder and said, "Greetings. My name, as gifted to me by goblins where I come from, is Marek Ilumian. To whom am I speaking?"

* * *

The leader of the Wizengamot called the gathering to order. "Lords and Ladies Wizengamot! I come before you as the Chief Warlock to answer the message from Elder Sharpknife of Hogsmeade that five purebloods of good standing have been detained by goblins and that they will be punished under goblin law."

One of the moderates, Lord Potter, stood up. "Of what are they accused?"

The Chief Warlock nodded to one of the diehard purists to answer. Lord Black stood and replied, "They accuse Sulien Binns and four of his fellows of killing a family of goblins and attacking the home of Elder Sharpknife in Hogsmeade." The disdain that the Baron Blackthorne had for the goblins was obvious in his speech.

Lord Potter, Baron of Pottersmeade, nodded. "And did they do it?"

Another staunch purist stood. Lord Lestrange cried out, "And what if they did? Does the blood of goblins count more than the pure blood of these lands? Can we allow the precedent to stand? I say, Nay! The idea that we would allow these … _creatures_ … to decide the fate of wizards and witches is anathema! I would see all of them killed to the last before …."

Before Lestrange could complete his statement, the doors of the Wizengamot chamber were opened with some force. All of those present looked over and saw a sight which stopped them in their tracks.

A column of the King's own guard marched into the chambers, their ceremonial dress obvious. Following behind was a wizard in fine dress, accompanying three who were dressed as Royal Heralds.

The Chief Warlock was outraged, but tried to retain his dignity. "What is this? Who are you to interfere with our deliberations?"

The wizard replied, "Do you not recognize the dress and bearing of those whom I bring? I come as representative of James, King of England, King of Scotland, Lord of Ireland! Know your place! Or do you abrogate the authority of the King in rebellion against his most august rule?" The well-dressed wizard gave a sneer worthy of any pureblood.

Those present within the chamber shuddered slightly. Although they had won limited self-rule, they still remembered that they were bound by magic to accede to the authority of the crown. One word and their power would be gone.

The Chief Warlock was much less harsh in his reply. "Of course not! To whom am I speaking?"

The wizard stood tall as he replied, "My name is Harry, Scion of Gryffindor. And in this case, Royal Guard for his Herald. Will you listen to the words of your king?"

The Chief Warlock nodded. "We will hear the word of our King."

Harry of Gryffindor nodded at the Herald, who began unrolling the scroll he carried. The Herald called out in a strident voice:

_Hear Ye, Hear Ye!_

_Know All by These Presents!_

_Whereas! The Earldom of Hogsmeade was established in the Year of Our Lord 970 by Writ of Cináed mac Maíl Choluim, or Kenneth II, Ri' Alban of Scotland. And,_

_Whereas! The Earldom of Hogsmeade includes the rule of both the Barony of Hogsmeade and the Barony of Hogwarts. And,_

_Whereas! The Sovereignty of the Earldom of Hogsmeade under only the Authority of the Kings of Scotland and the Kings of England was affirmed in the Year of Our Lord 1010 by both Máel Coluim mac Cináeda, Malcolm II, Rex Scotiae of Scotland and Æthelred the Unready, of the House of Wessex and again in the Year of Our Lord 1070 by William I of the House of Normandy, King of England, and Malcolm III, King of Scotland. And,_

_Whereas! The House of Stewart now holds the sovereign power once held by these past monarchs. And,_

_Whereas! Godric, The Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Hogsmeade, and all of his line, were charged with maintaining the protection of all that are Magical within the bounds of the Earldom of Hogsmeade so that they may learn the Arts Mystical and Magical in Peace and Security! And,_

_Whereas Godric, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Hogsmeade, made solemn and sacred agreement with those known as "goblinkind" for said protection IN PERPETUITY so long as the Earldom was the seat of all Magical Education within these Isles in exchange for the right to reside with said Earldom. And,_

_Whereas the rule of Goblinkind has never fallen within the Authority of any human Crown._

_Therefore, I, King of England, King of Scotland, Lord of Ireland, hereby decree the following:_

_1._ _The Sovereignty of the Earldom of Hogsmeade is again re-affirmed as distinct and separate from the Wizengamot._

_2._ _The Authority for the Earldom of Hogsmeade resides within the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unless and until the current Head of the Gryffindor line, the Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Hogsmeade, declares the Headmaster in Rebellion to the King and his rule._

_3._ _Should this occur, the current head of the Gryffindor line shall take control until such time as any such rebellion is quashed and a loyal headmaster is installed._

_4._ _The Wizengamot and its affiliates only hold such authority as to test the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that the standards of education within the institution are maintained._

_5._ _Those of goblinkind who live within the Earldom of Hogsmeade and within Gringotts Bank in London shall enjoy freedom of self-rule so long as they do not foment rebellion against the crown. This includes any who attack goblinkind within these areas or whom place themselves within the authority of the King of the Goblins._

_6._ _The Gryffindor Line is invested with sole authority to decide such matters._

_7._ _Any of goblinkind who live outside of these areas fall under the purview and Authority of the Wizengamot only so long as goblinkind is represented within the Wizengamot. If they should not enjoy representation within our Magical governing council the Wizengamot, then only the Earl of Gryffindor shall hold authority over any such beings outside of the Earldom of Hogsmeade._

_8._ _These decrees, given by my hand, shall only be overturned by the authority of the Crown, after verification that the Crown is not being controlled by means magical._

_By my hand, this 14_ _th_ _ day of April, in the Year of Our Lord 1612 at the Palace of Whitehall._

_James I of England, James VI of Scotland, King of England, King of Scotland, Lord of Ireland._

There was utter silence as the Herald present the scroll to the Chief Warlock and then the Heralds and Guards turned and left the chambers. The wizard, however, stayed.

As soon as the doors closed, there was a mighty uproar among the Wizengamot. It took many minutes for the furor to die down. The Chief Warlock finally got the body into order.

He had a question for the visiting wizard. "And are you the Earl of Gryffindor?"

The wizard smirked and shook his head. "No. As I said, I am a Scion of Gryffindor. But the Earl of Gryffindor is within these chambers." He pulled another copy of the scroll out of his robes. "I am, by order of the King, to present him with a copy of these decrees."

The Chief Warlock almost snarled as he replied, "Then do so!"

Harry moved forward as the Wizengamot watched in anticipation, save one. Lord Potter looked almost resigned.

Harry moved until he was in front of said Lord and kneeled. "Lord Potter of Pottersmeade, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Hogsmeade, I am Harry, Scion of Potter, Scion of Black, Scion of Gryffindor, Scion of Slytherin, Marek Ilumian Fury of the Light to goblinkind, and Lone Traveler. Will you accept the Decrees of your king?" He could have given his other titles – but did not want to cloud the future too much.

Lord Potter stood and nodded. "Well met, Harry of Potter! I will accept the Decrees of my king." He accepted the scroll, still sealed, and said, "Stand. Please report to me, and the Wizengamot, as to the circumstances of these decrees and why they were necessary."

Harry nodded and then stood. He recounted his arrival and what took place in Hogsmeade only two days beforehand. He then recounted his search of records within Hogwarts and Gringotts for treaties dealing with the situation.

Lord Lestrange, with a sneer, asked, "And why did you not come to the Wizengamot?"

Harry sneered in reply. "Because I knew that if I did so, that bloody war would take place. And I would prevent that."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because, when I am from, it is History."

Lord Potter asked, "And when are you from?"

Harry cocked his head briefly and replied, "Centuries in the future. I will not say more, as has been decreed by those who have such magical authority to decide. And no power less than Almighty God himself can countermand that decree. As the Lord of Potter from my time, I have given magical oath."

The budding protests died at that. A magical oath meant that more details would be impossible. "What CAN you tell us of your story?"

Harry told the Wizengamot the story as he knew it was passed down within books of many times and places. One of the Lords Wizengamot, Lord of the Yolanda family, took careful notes. His family had always been interested in such things.

Harry felt the pull. "Lord Potter, I am sorry that it was necessary to divulge the status of our family. But a great wrong was committed. Sulien Binns is being punished for his crimes according to law and custom and I will not see Magical England and Scotland drawn into war because of such beliefs. You have been given much responsibility. Use it well."

Lord Potter nodded. Harry turned and disappeared into a small ball of blue light. The phoenix song which heralded his Traveling was a strident and true victory cry.


End file.
